Mad World
by Animalfriendship
Summary: "Do you know the story, Alice In Wonderland? Have you ever wondered if Wonderland was real? If Alice was really just a mental nutcase that imagined everything? Well... Wonderland is real, and i don't really think of myself as a nutcase. Yeah, I'm Alice. But I've never always been Alice... I'm Stevie Baskara..." Rated T just in case... nothing too bad though.
1. The Arts School

**Hi!**

**This story is going to be based on the show, "Once Upon A Time" but not enough to be a crossover... Maybe later in the story this will move to the crossovers...**

**This is purely written for this beautiful month, we call Zevie month ;)**

**Anyway, I hope you like the first chapter.**

* * *

_Do you know the story, Alice In Wonderland? Have you ever wondered if Wonderland was real? If Alice was really just a mental nutcase that imagined everything?_

_Well... Wonderland is real, and i don't really think of myself as a nutcase. Yeah, I'm Alice._

_But I've never always been Alice... I'm also Stevie, the bassist of Gravity 5, the spider-killer, the best friend, Loserberry._

_I don't belong in your world... This world where there isn't an ounce of magic, unless you try hard to find it. _

_I belong in the fairytale world, where Rumpelstiltskin, the Evil Queen, Snow White, The White Rabbit, and others are. But they aren't there anymore... That world has been destroyed._

_Those fairytale characters have been moved and trapped in your world, they don't remember a thing about their lives as fairytale creatures. They've become something they weren't destined to be, married people they were never destined to be with, but their personalities... They haven't been affected. _

_Someone has to help... Maybe I'm the Savior... Maybe I'm the one to bring all the memories back and break the curse. Our old world is gone... All we have to do is make it in your world._

* * *

I strum my bass to the music of my band, Gravity 5, playing.

Zander, the guitarist. Nelson, the keyboardist. Kacey, the lead singer. And Kevin, the drummer.

We all finish, and laugh at the mistakes we've made.

"Guys!," Kacey laughs between her words. "We have to make this song perfect! The mayor is coming to look around the school... We have to show her what we can do!"

The guys all agree.

Regina Mills, the mayor of this town, is a woman of class, but is scary to disobey. She's a widow, with a son, Henry.

Anyways, Regina was coming tomorrow. The janitors do extra mopping of the floors, the teachers all freak out for perfect grades, and the students just get jumbled.

The bell rings, marking the dismissal of all students. We all grabbed our things and left.

I walked along side my best friend, Zander, who lived across the street from my house.

"So, Steves, you excited about the Mayor coming tomorrow?" He asks, trying to break the silence between us.

"Yeah, I guess... But I hate how the teachers are trying to shape us into perfect students... I don't do good in pressure!"

He laughs at my response as we continue to walk. When we get to our houses, we wave goodbye to each other.

Before I enter my house, I check the mail. All that was in the mailbox was a card from a deck, with a white rabbit. When I got inside, I tossed it into the garbage and went upstairs.

It was already 6 o'clock. I quickly finished my homework, and slept once my head felt the pillow.

* * *

I restart my daily routine... Walk up, change, eat breakfast, go to school. In no time, I was back where I was yesterday; in the bandroom for band practice.

Regina was still lurking the halls somewhere... She'll probably end up listening to us, so Kacey had us play _Only You Can Be You_, a song we could play perfectly.

When we were done, Regina still wasn't here yet, so Kacey had us all sing or play a piece we could do. She obviously sang first... It was nice. Zander played his ukelele and sang too. Kevin and Nelson just played their instruments to sound like heaven, but neither of them knew what it sounded like so they just made something up. I sang last, playing my bass. While I sang, Regina showed up. Kacey nervously gestured me to sing my best, and don't stop until the song was over.

I obeyed. The song finished, as Regina clapped slowly. "Beautiful voice, darling." She stood up to stand by me. She examined my face. 'What is your name?"

"Stevie... Stevie Baskara." I say. She smiles. "Beautiful name."

The rest sit in silence as Regina and I continue to talk.

"So," Regina sits down on a stool. "What's been going on for this... Orchestra?" She asks. "It's a band... It's called Gravity 5." I mention.

She nods. "My apologies."

I continue. "Well... we were just practicing. Kacey, our lead singer, wanted to impress you so we all performed something." Kacey glared at me, while the Mayor stared at me, in awe of my honesty.

"Really?" She laughs to herself. "_She, _is the lead singer?" Offended, Kacey grabs a pillow and was making gestures as if she wanted to kill Regina. I smile in her direction. "Darling, haven't they acknowledged your singing voice?" Regina points to the boys. I laugh. "I'm not a singer... thanks though."

I sit down beside Zander on the green couch. Regina watches us, examining our faces. "That your boyfriend?"

I raise my eyebrow, while Zander blushes red. "No... we're just best friends."

She mouthes an "o" and stands up. "May I hear all of you perform as a band for me? I'd like to hear what you kids can do. Maybe I can get you guys to an arts school..."

Kacey jumps to her feet. 'C'mon, Gravity 5! Let's go!"

We do about 4 songs. We made slight mistakes, but I'm pretty certain Regina didn't detect them/ She clapped after every song.

"okay, children. I've heard enough. I'd like to speak to Stevie, please."

Gravity 5 gestures me to follow her to the hallway. "Okay..." I whisper. I walk outside to the hallway with Regina.

"Darling... I think you'd be perfect for the enrollment... Meet me at my office tonite... I'd love to talk about your... choices."

She walked away, as the sound of her heels clacking against the tiled floors faded away.

* * *

**Fav, Follow,**

**It makes my day, so why not? Make yours too!**

**:) :D**


	2. Alice and Red Riding Hood

**Quick R and R to misskikimarie: Hehe, thanks! You'll read in this chapter about the whole arts school thing... I'm happy you enjoy! The other show is actually very mysterious and very dramatic so I'm trying to sound as dramatic as them... think it's working? Happy Zevie month to you too!**

**unknown4499 oh trust me... that's happening. Thanks! ;)**

* * *

I sat in the large black and white office of Miss Regina Mills. I never thought I'd actually be invited to talk here...

I look around. The walls were white with black designs streaking down the wall. There was a nice white fireplace, with a large white horse made of... china maybe, on the mantel. Her desk was white and had files and pens all over.

"Hello, Miss Baskara," greeted Regina. Startled, I kicked the table. I curse under my breath, and quietly whispered a hello.

"Okay... So, do you want to go to the arts school? It is a wonderful opportunity... You should take it!"

"Yeah, okay... I think I'll enroll!" I say. She smiles brightly, and brings me into a hug. "This is wonderful, darling!"

* * *

_"Alice!" I turn to see my father._

_"Alice, are you doing your homework?" He asks. Lying, I nod. He smiles and walks back inside the house._

_I lie in comfort against the large oak tree in my backyard as I watch the clouds._

_Quickly, a little rabbit darts across the yard, holding a small pocket watch and dressed in a little red blazer. Confused at the sight I follow it. It jumps down into a hole behind the tree... Didn't know about that..._

_Not thinking, I jump in. I fall down almost as if in slow motion. There were a million things floating around; tables, lamps, chairs, flowers, cars... Anything, you name it. After almost one hour of falling, I finally reach the ground. _

_I caught a glimpse of his small white rabbit feet leave through a dark tunnel. I run after him._

_After running through the tunnel, I came across the clearing. It was a room with many doors and locks. There was one particular door where it was so small, I couldn't fit. I find a key laying on the ground... Probably for the small door._

_In the middle of the room was a small table with a small bottle, with a tag saying DRINK ME. It said that it would make me small, and cookies saying TRY ME, which would turn me to normal size. There was also a cake, that said it would make me large, plus an EAT ME. I look back towards the tunnel... It seemed endless... And this time I couldn't see the light from my backyard. _

_The doorknob suddenly speaks to me. "Change your size, and come!"_

_I take a sip of the small bottle._

_I shrink. I eat some cake, and turn large. My head hits the ceiling. I begin to feel tears forming in the corners of my eyes. I cry. The tears fall to the ground, making large puddles. But I didn't care; I'll never get home! _

_The doorknob, which was now almost completely under my tears, blubbered out to drink the last drop in the bottle to swim through the lock. I do as told. _

_I shrink again, and start swimming in my own tears. The small door seems huge now, and I swim towards the knob, and swim into the lock to get to the other side._

* * *

I wake up in some sort of cell.

I clank my knuckles against the bars. "Hello?"

Regina arrives from the shadows. "hello, darling."

"Ms. Mills, what am I doing here?"

"Oh, Alice... You don't remember, do you? No one does, really..." She chuckles. I raise an eyebrow. "Alice?"

"Yes... But I can't give too much away; it'd ruin everything. I'll come visit you tomorrow to feed you, okay darling?" She smiles a smile as sweet as honey but as fake as dentures. She walks away, back into the darkness.

There was a little barred window at the top of my cell... I saw the feet of people walking by, and it made jealous. i envied their freedom.

I sat in a corner, and just watched the window in solitary. I was probably going to go insane... How long is Regina going to keep me here?

"Anyone else in here?" I ask the dark empty cells, neighbouring my own. Maybe there were others here too... maybe I wouldn't go mad.

But no one said a word. No one else was here, that's for sure. I look back at the only source of light of my cell; the window, and call out. "Hello?!"

The people on the street just continue walking. They can't hear me at all... Not with all the buzzing of engines, and chattering of people. I sigh as I lean against the cold, concrete wall. I sing a few songs to myself... I probably do sound crazy.

* * *

(Kacey's P.O.V.)

I walk across town to get to my grandmother's restaurant. Even though I didn't need it, I had a job there.

I open the restaurant door, ringing the bell above the door.

"Granny?" I call out. The business was very normal; not too many people, but not to little either. My grandmother came out in a plaid shirt, and long skirt, the ones lots of grandmothers use.

"Hello, Kacey." SHe pinches the corners of my mouth. "We've jobs to work, people to serve... Get ready!"

I tie my apron around my waist, and take the orders of waiting customers.

I work my job for as long as my grandmother wants it to last, unless I have homework, which I barely have.

My granny didn't only have a restaurant, but sells rent for some rooms in our house. It's pretty pleasant, but no one every visits StoryBrooke, our little town, anymore.

* * *

_I look up at the sky... There was going to be a full moon._

_I lock all the windows, and lock the column of locks on the door._

_Every full moon, there is a huge wolf, sometimes more, that comes to the village and tears whatever or whoever gets in it's way. My grandmother makes me wear a long red hood, since red was a colour that repels wolves. _

_My grandmother was in her armchair, facing the door with her crossbow of silver-tipped arrows. She slept like this every full moon; she wanted to be sure that the wolf wouldn't hurt me._

_I sat in my bedroom, and locked the dual locks on the door too. I sat in my bed, just thinking to myself. _

_My bedroom window gets a knock. I cautiously unlock the window, and slowly open it._

_"Boo." The visiter whispered. I quietly giggle. "Peter? What are you doing here? My grandmother will be upset!"_

_Peter, my boyfriend , smirked. "Well, I'm not leaving without a kiss." I roll my eyes as I kiss him. "Have you ever thought about... Running away together, Red?" He asks. _

_"Well, of course... My grandmother is babying me... I just can't handle her! I wish we could just leave, without a care in the world!" He smiles sadly. _

_"I'll see you tomorrow, Red." He walks away from the house, as I lock the windows again. My grandmother knocks my bedroom door. "Red? Who were you talking to?!"_

_I sigh as I reply, "No one! I was just daydreaming!" I plop onto my bed. She groans, and walks back to her armchair. _

_I laid down, with my red hood cloaked on top of me, and I slept like a baby._

* * *

**Ooooo! Looks like Kacey finally coming in to this story... Hope you get who she is in the fairytale world.**

**I hope you enjoyed! Happy Zevie month! ;)**

**Read, Review,**

**Fav, Follow,**

**It makes my day, so why not? Make yours too!**

**:) :D**


	3. Red As Snow

**misskikimarie : Yeah... in the tv show, everyone in Storybrooke is a fairytale character... By everyone, I mean _everyone_ including Zander, Molly, Kevin, Nelson... You name it! They could be the role of the White Rabbit, or Frankenstein, or Snow White, or maybe even someone's Prince Charming... I'm planning to have Stevie stay hidden for a long time... Enough to believe she's dead... I'm glad you like it! Luckily, Lulu Antariksa was actually in something called mad world, so looking for a cover image wasn't hard! I hope you enjoy this chapter ;)**

* * *

_I wake up in the morning, my red hood cloaking me still. I stand up, and tie it around my neck to secure it. I unlock my bedroom window, my bedroom door, and continue to unlock the rest. As I unlock the pantry's windows, I notice my granny still snoring away with her crossbow. I giggle at the sight, as she stirs. I stop abruptly and clear my throat, and continue to unlock the windows._

_"Morning, Red." My grandmother says quietly. I mutter a "good morning" back, as she gets up. _

_"Want eggs for breakfast?" I nod. "Then go to the chicken coop, unlock the doors on that, and grab some eggs." She orders. I nod once again, as I open the front door._

_I steadily walk to the little chicken coop next to our house. I suddenly hear abrupt clucking and screeches from the chicken. My eyes wide, I run to the little coop, unlock the doors, and see an intruder, with eggs in their hands. _

_"I'm not stealing!" She cries. I raise an eyebrow at the eggs clutched in her hands. "Okay... maybe I was. But I was only needing the shelter for the night."_

_I smile. 'You can keep the eggs. Would you like to come inside for breakfast with my grandmother and I? We're having eggs," I offer. She smiles. "Sure,"_

_"Before we go have breakfast, let's go fetch some water." I say. The girl nods silently, as we make our way to the community well._

_When we get there, I start to collect water. As I pull on the rope, I ask, "What's your name anyway?"_

_"I'm... um... Kinda running away from someone... Just call me... Katie, no... Stevana... No... Stevie. Yeah... Just call me Stevie." She says proudly._

_"I understand, _Stevie._ I say. We both laugh. "I'm Red." She nods. I finally pull up a pail of water, but it was weird water; It was bright red... Like blood. _

_"Hey Stevie... Take a look at this water." I call out. When I don't hear a response, I ask for her again. "Stevie?"_

_I turn around to see Stevie, with her mouth gaped. "What is it?" I stand beside Stevie, and see the wold hunting party all dead on the ground, staining the snow with their blood._

_"Who...Who would do this?" Asks Stevie._

_"I think I know who..."_

* * *

I lean against the cold countertop in my granny's restaurant. I sigh as my granny runs about, serving waiting customers.

"Kacey! Start working! You have a job to do, do it!" She says in-between serving an old couple. I grab a notepad as I start talking to a male customer who was pretty cute, and my age. We start talking until my grandmother rudely interrupts. "Kacey! Stop flirting! Do your job!"

"Just... One second..." I say to the customer through gritted teeth. I steadily walk towards my grandmother, who was as unhappy as I was. "Granny! Stop embarrassing me!"

She chuckles coldly. "Kacey, this job is to teach you to be-"

"Just like you?" I reply coldly. "Wanna know what? I. Quit."

I untie the apron, and hang it on the employee's hooks. "Granny, I'm going to find a different job, you'll see!"

I roughly untie my hair from the ponytail my grandmother makes me have, and burst the door open, causing the bell to ring loudly. As it shuts, I ponder about what I'm supposed to be able to do...

* * *

_I swim through the lock, and end up lying on a little gravel path. The area was nice and grassy, smelling like rain. I loved that smell. I walk about, until I see a large caterpillar sitting on a rock, smoking away at about 4 cigarettes in his big mouth. He puffed out large rings of smoke. I ignore him as I continue walking._

_I come across a small area of water. I look around. I was definitely lost...I see two large boys, looking identical to each other. They dumbly walk up to me. _

_"Hi..." I say awkwardly. They both say hi in unison. "You wanna," "play with us?" They ask, finishing their own sentence._

_I shake my head, and take a step back. "No... I really should be going..."_

_"No!" "We can play croquet!" "Badminton!" "Chess!" "Backgammon!"_

_I laugh nervously. "No..." I decline. "Why?" They ask._

_"Because I'm.. Curious." I say, improvising. What was I supposed to say? Don't ever touch me, I don't want to play?_

_"The oysters were curious too..." They whisper to each other, giggling. Offended, I raise my eyebrow. "Excuse me?"_

_"Oh... we were just talking," "About the Walrus and the Carpenter... Ever heard that story?" They ask. I shake my head. Strange story name._

_"Walking upon a beach one night when both sun and moon are visible," "The Walrus and Carpenter come upon an offshore bed of oysters," "Four of whom they invite to join them." "To the disapproval of the eldest oyster, many more follow them." "After walking along the beach," "A point is made of the fact that the oysters are all neatly shod despite having no feet," "The Walrus and the carpenter are revealed to be predatory and eat all of the oysters for themselves!"_

_I listen attentively as they continue. They finally finish the story. _

_"I think... I like the walrus the best," I say. "At least he felt a little sorry..."_

_"But, you see," One of them say. "he held his handkerchief in front, so that the Carpenter couldn't count how many he took,"_

_Well... That was mean! Then I guess I like the Carpenter the best!" I say indignantly. _

_"But... He ate as many as he could!" Said the other one. I frown. "Fine, then I don't like either of these... unpleasant characters."_

_They giggle. "I think I'm done with story time... Let's play!" They continue gushing about games, as I quietly slip away without them noticing..._

* * *

(Stevie's P.O.V)

I still sit in this... cell. It's been about a month... I know. I've scratched on the wall everyday... There were 30 marks on the concrete wall.

It should be December now... It's colder in my cell nowadays... Sometimes if I'm lucky, snow falls in. I have my own little winter wonderland. But I still freeze; I still wear a thin, white hospital gown. It's stays clean somehow.

Even though I've gotten used to the fact that no one except Regina knows I'm here, I've still been trying to break out of this hell hole. Speaking of Regina, she keeps her promises. She visits me a few times everyday. We talk about things... But not what friends talk about. We talk about where people think I am... She hasn't revealed why she's done this to me, but she claims that she is _helping _me. But I don't buy it.

It's morning, so I take my small rock, and scratch a tally on a row of 4 tallies, making it 5.

I sing still. Sometimes, I purposely sing loudly... maybe one day someone out there will hear me...

* * *

_(No one's P.O.V.)_

_"Everyone, please settle down!" The town mayor cries. _

_Everyone at the meeting shouts and argues in disapproval. "Settle down?! The 30th hunting party you've sent is dead. How else do you expect to kill this wolf?!" Someone says._

_"I assure you... I can kill it." The mayor says sternly. But before anyone could say anything, Widow Lucas storms into the room, ignoring everyone's gasps._

_"There is no need to kill this wolf! It's killed everything that get's in it's way, we should just hide!" She claims._

_"Widow Lucas... Shouldn't you go back to your granddaughter? She's probably taking a walk in the forest... I'm sure you'd love to forbid her from doing that!" The mayor says, laughing._

_"Be quiet," She says sternly towards the mayor. He slouches in his chair._

_"Everybody, trust me! I've had my own experience with a wolf... It was about 60 years ago. I had 6 older brothers and a father who wanted to protect me. There was a wolf back then too, but obviously not the same one. There are different ones every generation. Anyway, I clearly remember how my brothers and father said goodby to me to hunt this wolf down... But I didn't think it'd be the last thing they'd say to me. I go outside too, sitting on a large pile of hay. I sit, and wait for my brothers and father to come back. But when I see them, one of my brothers were in the mouth of the wolf. I watch in horror as it tore my brother apart. When it was done, my other brothers ran after it, while my father stayed close behind. They fought with all their might, but it just wasn't good enough. It teared my father to shreds..." Granny tears up, but takes a deep breath to control herself. "My family's corpses... They were all around the snow filled yard. The snow was crimson. The wolf was after me next. It slowly walked up to me. I saw it's eyes. They were black as night. It left me with these,"_

_She raised her sleeve, showing a large terrible scar. "It left me alone after that... But I was still howling in pain. That's why we shouldn't risk fighting it... Instead, we should protect our loved ones and just lock our things up. We are no match for this wolf... I say we keep it low profile... Hide."_

* * *

**Read, Review,**

**Fav, Follow,**

**It makes my day so why not? Make yours too!**

**:) :D**


	4. Alice's Adventures In Wonderland: Over?

For a month, I've been job-searching.

Luckily, Granny still let me stay with her. She wasn't mad enough to kick me out...

Anyways, I read the newspaper everyday, and circle jobs I'd be interested in. To tell you how many I've circled... 2.

There was a dog-walker, (Even though the only dogs were the ones owned by a a couple with almost 100 dogs.)and there was sheriff's assistant. I love dogs and all, but picking up 100 dogs' poop... that's not fun. So I thought I'd try for the Sheriff's assistant.

The Sheriff of Storybrooke is Graham. Sheriff Graham. Everybody in town is talking about his secret relationship with Regina, but surely that can't be true; she has a son, and it's definitely not his.

I walk to the police station, where Graham was laid back on a chair, his feet propped on top of his desk. I walk in. "Hi... Are you still looking for an assistant?"

"Yes... Why? Do you know anyone interested?" He stands up suddenly, smiling.

"Um... No... But I was hoping that you would hire me." I say, smiling awkwardly. His smile deflates into a flat line. "Oh..."

"What? Why are you saying "Oh..."?" I ask. He shrugs."Well... You're just a... waitress. I don't know if you can do any of the _tasks _that I'd need you to do..." He says smugly. I frown.

"Can I just please have a chance?" I ask. He sighs." I guess. I smile. "What should I do first?" I ask hopefully. He scratches his head.

"Well... You know Stevie Baskara?" He asks. I nod attentively. Why did he mention her? "Well... Stevie has been missing for about a month... No one has seen or heard from her. Do you think you can help me track her down?"

"No... No, she's at an arts school... The Mayor got her to enroll... There is no possible way for Stevie to go missing!" I say. He shrugs. "She's been gone for a month... That's long enough to say that she could be dead."

"Yeah... I can help find her..." He smiles. He grabs a brown sheriff's jacket, and his leather holster and grabs the car keys. "Let's go find a missing girl."

* * *

_I sit in my bedroom with Stevie. We talk about what most girls should talk about; Boys._

_"Haha! Did he really do that to you?" I nod, while giggling. "All he's ever done!"_

_The laughter dies down. "So... Do you have a special someone now?" Stevie asks. I nod. "Yeah... His name's Peter..."_

_"So what is he? Son of a shepherd?" She asks. "No... He's the son of a blacksmith... We're thinking of running away together... My Granny drives me nuts!"_

_She laughs. "When I was with my family, they drove me nuts too." She said. But when she mentioned her family, her laughing stopped abruptly. She shakes her head. "Um anyways..." She says, trying to change the subject._

_"Stevie? What happened? Is your family... Evil or something?" She shakes her head. "No... Let's just say my family wouldn't be too pleased to see me again..."_

_I nod slowly. It became awkward fast, so I switch it back. "Okay anyway, Peter is thinking of joining the next search party to hunt the wolf, but I really think that Peter... That Peter could be the wolf." I explain. _

_"So... If your hypothesis is correct... Then Peter could rip that searching party to shreds!" She exclaims. _

_"Yes! So I need to watch over him tonight... There's going to be a full moon. I'm going to tie him up in the forest, and stay with him all night. I need you to pretend to be me with," I take my red hood off. "With this. You cover yourself with it, my grandma will never know it's you. She'll think that you've already left our house, while really, you're just pretending to be me. Got it?"_

_She nods. "Well, it's still early... Let's go do something." _

_I nod as we leave the house, to go venture to the forest._

* * *

(Stevie's P.O.V.)

I sit in my cell, scratching at the wall, marking my 40th day. Yay...

I get up, and clang against the bars. It was part of my daily routine. Wake up, scratch the wall, and make as much noise as I can, until Regina finally comes in.

"Hello, Stevie. Are you hungry? Or are you going to starve yourself again?" She asks. I refuse to eat, but rather talk instead. I only eat when she leaves, or when I'm not convinced she's poisoned something, which isn't very often.

"Let's just talk... What's been going on?" I ask, ignoring my stomach, which was aching in hunger.

She laughs. "Well... Your band still hasn't been booking any performances... But your so-called lead singer has quit her job... She's joined the sheriff's department as an assistant. And _Granny's _has a new sandwich." She states. I nod slightly. 'Can you tell me about... Zander?"

"Oh... That kid with the black hair... He's gone on a little... Rage. He thinks that someone's has stolen his prized possession from his parent's shop... He's questioning many." She says.

"Do you know what the possession is?"

"No... Sorry.' She glances at her watch, which she couldn't possibly read since it's dark in this 'asylum', so she calls it. "Oh... It's time to pick up my dear Henry... I must be going." She leaves, leaving me to watch her as she fades into the darkness.

I sigh. But listen carefully. There were footsteps on this floor... In the basement of the hospital... I could hear it...

"Hello?" I ask the walls. It echoes, as I hear a man's voice call out. "Hello?"

Excited, I call out for him. 'I'm here! I'm here!"

But I heard two people's footsteps... There must've been another person.

"It's the Sheriff!" The man calls out. Kacey was the assistant... She must be with him!

"Kacey!? Are you here?!" I yell, jumping up and down. I hear a gasp. "Yes! Stevie?!"

I almost squeal, but stop myself. 'Yes!"

I hear running, and the footsteps becoming louder. I smile, with my eyes locked on where the door should be... I was finally going to get out...

* * *

_By the time I saw the white rabbit, he thought I was his housemaid._

_"Darling, go fetch me my gloves inside, I'm in a hurry." He commands. I obey. As I was in the house, I accidentally eat a cookie off his table. I gulped down the last crumb, when I started growing. I thought the cake was to..._

_I couldn't finish my thoughts. I was huge. My arms were out the upstairs windows, while my legs were out the first floor's windows. _

_"Ah! There's a monster in my house!_

_Fire sweeper! Get it out!" The rabbit exclaims. The fire sweeper, which was a lizard, exclaimed that they were going to have to burn the house down._

_The white rabbit nods quickly. Scared, I see a carrot in the white rabbits small garden. Maybe it could shrink me again!_

_I pull it out of the ground, and drop the carrot into my mouth. I start to shrink again. Once I was done shrinking, I was the size of a mouse. I run before the white rabbit and lizard could say or see anything._

_I run into flowers, who chase me away, accusing me of being a weed. I stand in a forest, alone after running from the flowers. When I made sure I was safe, I eat my mushroom, making me normal again. I smile as I start walking. _

_"Hello..." A voice chirps. Confused, I trun around, not seeing anyone. I look up, and see a large purple cat. "I'm the Cheshire Cat. You know, you should see the Mad Hatter... He's hosting a tea party..." He advises. He starts to disappear. I squint as the last of him disappears. I see a sign directing me to the Mad Hatter's._

_The Mad Hatter invited me, and exclaiming about his my unbirthday. He says that he celebrates everyday as his unbirthday, and on his actual birthday, he does nothing. The White Rabbit barges in. The Mad Hatter and his friend, The March Hare, destroy the little pocket watch that the White Rabbit held. They throw him out. Angry at their rudeness, I stomp out. _

_I step into another forest. I have to get home! But the forest was filled with signs directing me to another sign, not really doing anything. The Cheshire cats appears once again. He leads me towards a large maze. Apparently, The Queen of Hearts owned this maze. She invited me to a game of croquet. She handed me a flamingo that was shrimp pink. She used her flamingo to hit a hedgehog, which I assume is used as a ball. _

_By the time I knew it, I was standing in court, taking the blame for what the Cheshire Cat did. He pulled a prank on the queen, and got the Queen to blame me! "Execute her!" The Queen bellows. Strangely, the Queen looked familiar..._

_Scared, I eat my cake, thinking I could make everyone listen so they couldn't execute me. I grow large. I smile. _

_"Queen of Hearts, you are a rude and cruel woman! You didn't even let me tell you my side of the story, and your going to execute me! I angrily bite off a piece of a cookie. I gasp as I shrink down, back to normal size. The Queen smirks. "KILL HER! OFF WITH HER HEAD!"_

_With my eyes open wide, I run for my life. As I look back, I see all the characters I've met; The Queen, The Mad Hatter, The March Hare, The White Rabbit, The Cheshire Cat... I run back to the doorknob. _

_"Alice!"_

_"What?"_

_I gasp as I open my eyes. I look around. I was leaning against my tree, in my backyard. I sigh with relief._

_"Alice! Have you finished your homework?" My father asks, as he makes his way towards me. I shake my head. "No... But have a got a tale for you!"_

* * *

**Read, Review,**

**Fav, Follow,**

**It makes my day so why not? Make yours too!**

**:) :D**


	5. Rumpelstiltskin

_"Father! I went to a strange land! I went to Wonderland!" I exclaim as my father listens attentively._

_"Darling, it must've been just a dream... It wasn't real." _

_"Father! I swear! It was real! Look- Here's the hole that I," I drag him to where the hole was. But when it wasn't there I gasp._

_"Daddy! Please believe me!" I say. He shakes his head._

_"Alice... Maybe we should send you to an... Asylum." Shocked at his words, I start to cry._

_"Daddy! Don't make me go!"_

_He shakes his head again. I hear his neck crack at the movement. He walks back inside. I follow him. He sits at his desk, with a quill and blank scroll. "Alice, I have to. They will know what to do with your visions..."_

_"It wasn't a vision! Daddy! No!" I pull at his arm as much as I could, but he roughly pushes me away, causing me to crash to the wall of the room. I fall to the ground._

_The next week, I was in a small wooden cage. I scream for my father and sisters, but they just watch me with eyes I couldn't read._

_When we were far away, I ask the driver, "Who long am I going to be in the asylum?"_

_"For as long as you need the doctor's help." He replies, like he's said this a hundred times. I can't believe my father would send me away..._

* * *

Kacey runs to my cell, followed by Graham, the Sheriff.

"Stevie! See, sheriff. I knew I could find her!"

"Nice kid. You've got natural tracking skills." He says, patting her back. She smiles as she tries to open the cell.

"Stevie. It's not opening... Where's the key?"

"On the wall." I say, pointing to the keys hooked on a hook too far from my grasp. She grabs it, and unlocks my cell.

"Let's go!" I say, once out. The Sheriff and Kacey nod in agreement. As we make our way towards the door, Regina stops us in our tracks.

"Look who has been found..."

* * *

_(Zander's P.O.V.)_

_She stands at the large round table, which was being occupied by the knights._

_I enter, with a big grin on my face._

_"Why, hello!" I say in a chirpy voice. She. and the other knights, groan. The King, who was sitting at the table as well, stood up to greet me. "Hello, Rumpelstiltskin." _

_I nod. "So... Why have you bellowed for my presence, my good King?"_

_"We need to fight the ogre war... We need your help... We're currently losing." He says. _

_"Well," I sit, one leg over the other on a chair. "I could protect this town... But only if I can have her, forever." I point towards the girl. She looks at me, confused. _

_"No, never!" The King says. A knight who was sitting unusually close to the girl, stood up as well. "No! We are to be married soon."_

_I snicker. The girl speaks up. "I'll go with you." The King and knight glance in her direction, with eyes open wide._

_"Okay. The lady says she'll come." I say. I smile as I start to conjure up a spell. The King and knight scold her. "Alice! You can't!" She simply waves them off, with tears in her eyes._

_I cast a spell for the town, protecting it from the ogres. I smile. "Okay, m'lady. Let's head off!" She picks up the skirt of her gown, and follows. "Goodby." She says, still teary-eyed._

_We were back at my castle. I lead her to the dungeon, where I assign her to stay. _

_"I-I... I can't possibly stay here..." She protests._

_"Well, your my servant for eternity now!" I slam the door shut, as I hear her begin to weep. I groan._

_She weeped for a whole week. I finally gather up the nerve to open the dungeon door. _

_"Alice! Can you please shut up! I can't spin with your crying!" I scold. She glares in my direction. "I miss my family dreadfully- You're a monster." She begins to cry. I groan. I pop a pillow into my hands. "Here."_

_I throw the pillow in her direction. She catches it. "Thanks," She says coldly. "Maybe I'll actually get some sleep tonight." I giggle, shaking my head. 'Oh no, dearie. That pillow isn't for sleeping! It's to muffle your tears to shush you up." She glares. _

_A loud thud brings my attention somewhere else. I run towards the sound, as Alice hastily follows me._

_I run into the main room, where the sound came from. I spotted a hooded thief, looking at a wand I had propped on a small table. He grabs it. "Hey! Hooligan!" I call out to him._

_He turns around, revealing his face. He takes of the hood. He aims his bow and arrow at me. "This bow has magic. It always hits it's target."_

_"Boy, that wand can do nasty things if you don't know how to use it!" I say, in a chirpy voice. He gives me a smug look. "I'l shoot you." He says sternly._

_"Well, you'll have to catch me first!" I say. I disappear. He looks around, still holding up his bow. I appear behind him. He shoots me. The arrow was now in the middle of my chest. The theif smirks as Alice and I gasp. I start to smirk as well._

_ "You should know! Magic," I stick my index finger up. "Always comes with a price!" I stick up my other index finger. "And in this case, I'm the price you're about to pay." I pull the arrow out of my chest, and poof it away. I was immortal; Thus, had no effect on me. It disappears in purple smoke, as the theif stares worriedly, his smirk now gone. I grab him by his shirt. I throw him into the dungeon._

_The next day, Alice stops staying in the dungeon, since it was occupied by the theif. I walk into the mainroom, taking off my apron, which was covered in blood._

_"Alice, please give me another apron." I take it off, and roughly throw it on the large dining table. Alice sits on a couch, reading._

_"Rumplestiltskin, all your aprons are on the line... It could take a while." I wave her off._

_"Rumplestiltskin? Why must you torture him? I hear his screams, and it pains me so. I'm sure he had a good reason to steal the wand." She says, trying to reason with me. I frown._

_"Alice, I have a reputation to uphold. If I spare his life after he's stolen from me, everyone-"_

_"Will think that you're weak for not killing him." She says, interupting me. Irritated, I calmly say, "Yes.."_

_"I need to go out and get some things... I don't want to see any dust!" I walk out._

* * *

_(Kacey's P.O.V.)_

_It was night. I give a thumbs up to a Stevie in a red hood, as I sneak out the window. Stevie locks it. I smile as I run off to my awaiting Peter._

_"Peter!" I hug him as tightly as I could, as does he. "Hey, Red! What did you want to talk about?" He asks. _

_I sratch my head nervously. "Peter, this might sound crazy, but I think you're the wolf..." I say. "So I wanted to go into the forest with you, and tie you up for the night, just in case." _

_"You're right! Maybe I am the wolf..." I smile sadly. "Let's get some chains."_

_We walk to the forest, after getting the things we need. I carefully tie him up against a large tree trunk._

_"Wait, Red. What if...What if I hurt you?" He asks. I smile. "Peter, it'll be okay. Your tightly chained up." He lets out a sigh of relief._

_I feel tired, as I sit in front of the warmth of the fire I've made. I slowly drift to sleep._

_I open my eyes. I strangely feel angry. I see Peter. He looks terrifyingly at me. "Red? Red?!" Everything goes black._

_(Stevie's P.O.V.)_

_I silently lie in Red's bed. Hehe... That rhymed. I giggle to myself._

_"Red! Why are you giggling?!" Granny asks. I curse under my breath._

_Granny unlocks the door, with all the keys she keeps, and stands close to me. "Red? Why didn't you-" She pulls the hood off me. She gasps at the face she sees._

_"Stevie... Where is Red, and WHAT are you doing?!" She asks._

_"I'm helping Red! Red loves Peter. You can't do anything about it!" I exclaim. She glares. I speak up again. "Red is convinced that Peter is the wolf, so she tied him up in the forest, and is staying with him." Her glare softens, but turns into a worried look. "Peter isn't the wolf..."_

_"What?" I ask, confused. "Peter... He isn't the wolf. Red is." I gasp. Granny grabs her crossbow and arrows. "Let's go!"_

_We run through the forest, scanning for Red. "What do we do when we see Red?" I ask._

_"I have these silver-tipped arrows. It will stun her long enough for you to put the red hood on her." She explains, handing me the red hood. I spot the ground, marked with a large wolf mark._

_"Look! This way!"_

_We run towards the trail of tracks. We see the legs that once belonged to Peter. I gasp. A large wolf shakes it's head with flesh in it's muth, probably Peter's._

_The wolf sees us. "Red! Don't! It's me, Stevie!" I yell, pleading to listen. She refuses, and growls. She was going to pounce. Granny waits for the right moment. Red jumps up, and Granny shoots. Red falls to the ground, whimpering._

_"Stevie! The hood, now!" Granny exclaims. I nod, as i throw the hood on top of the whimpering Red._

_The hood moves. Granny aims the crossbow in case. We watch as Red emerges from under the hood. "Wh-Wha-What happened?" She asks, still a little dazed. "Where's Peter?" She turns around to see the remains of Peter. she begins to cry._

_"Red... You are the wolf... Not Peter." I explain, as Granny tries to comfort her._

_She cries, letting out short coughs. _

_"Why..." She bawls._


	6. Good Intentions

**R and R?**

**darkredheart Gurl... I'm a girl :) Thanks for reading... So awesome of you to. Yea, Zander is Rumpelstiltskin. Molly, Grace, Nelson and Kevin will be revealed in future chapters... Not this one. Seriously, Thank you :)**

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V

_"Rumpelstiltskin walks out the door, leaving me and my book. _

_That poor man..._

_I shut my book, and run down the stairs, to where the thief was hung, his hands cuffed, the chains hanging from the ceiling._

_His shirt was ripped, and drenched in his own blood. His chest and back was engraved with long cuts. He spotted me coming through the door._

_"You... He sent you here to finish the job!" He said. He watched me carefully, as I made my way towards him. He shut his eyes._

_I uncuffed him, causing him to land to his feet. He opens his eyes, to see my smile. I stop smiling, pushing him out the door. "Hurry, leave! Rumpelstiltskin will be back soon!" I say, urging him. He stops me. "Why are you doing this? Aren't you scared of what he will do to you?"_

_I shake my head. "I'm doing this because you don't deserve to be tortured, no matter what you did. And besides, he won't hurt me." _

_He nods attentively, gives me one last grateful look, and runs. I smile to myself for my good deed._

_When Rumpelstiltskin came back, I had finished my book. I was setting his lunch up, and had laid his now clean apron on a hook._

_"Hello, dear." He smiles, walking through the door. He uses his finger to swab the table, making sure there was no dust. "Good..."_

_He walks downstairs, after putting his apron on. He walks down the stairs and screeches. "ALICE!"_

_I watch carefully as he made his way back up, hands clenched in fists. He walked over to the table where the wand had been propped, but it was gone..._

_"I told ya Alice. He was just a no good dirty thief. Now, he'll have to pay the consequences... With his own bow!" He holds up the thief's bow and his arrows. "And... What are you going to do as my punishment?" I ask, hoping he wouldn't kill me._

_"You, are going to watch me kill him." He smiles, and giggles. _

_"Rumpelstiltskin, you don't have to do this!" I say, putting his hands in mine. "I know you have good in your heart, even if no one else sees it, I do. You can prove it to everyone that you are a real person under all your walls and acting. Besides, you've got to love something more than power, right?"_

_He looks into my eyes. He smiles. 'Yeah... I do love one thing more..." He says. I've finally gotten through to him!_

_"My things!" He says, finishing his sentence. I frown as he giggles, and prepares to head off into the forest to search for the thief._

_I was wearing a long, blue hood, much like Red's, while Rumpelstiltskin wore a small, brown, leather one. He quietly trudged along the mossy ground. He suddenly spotted a man, who had spotted Rumpelstiltskin too._

_The man, eyeing Rumpelstiltskin's bow, gaped, as he walked towards us. "That's... That bow belongs to the guy I'm looking for! How'd you get it?" He asked__. Rumpelstiltskin shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Do you know where he is?" Rumpelstiltskin asked nicely._

_"Ha, yes. I'll tell you... But, in exchange, give me one night with your.. Wench." He says, looking at me._

_"No... Anything but her." Rumpelstiltskin says._

_"An hour. No more." The man reasons. Angry, Rumpelstiltskin uses his magic to take the man's tongue out._

_"Now, you'll tell me." Rumpelstiltskin threatens, holding the twitching tongue in his hands. The man nods quickly, over panic about his tongue. Rumpelstiltskin puts it back, making the man thank him loudly._

_"Okay... The thief goes by the name of Robin Hood. I'm looking for him too, since he's stolen my beloved away from me. He also got her pregnant!" Angrily huffs the man. We leave him to himself, as we continue to look for Robin._

_We finally find Robin leaning against a tree. "Rumpelstiltskin, please don't do this!" I plead. Rumpelstiltskin ignores me, and uses magic to bury my body in the ground, my head still up, forcing me to watch him murder._

_He takes aim, but stops when Robin runs to a carriage, with a sick woman lying in it. Her skin was pale, her eyes unnaturally bright._

_He takes out Rumpelstiltskin's wand, and reassured her. "It's okay... I have the wand." He waves it over her sick body, healing her, turning her eyes back to its beautiful emerald colour, her skin becoming less pale._

_"See? He had a good reason." I say to Rumpelstiltskin. He didn't seem to care. He aimed, and shot._

* * *

Zander's P.o.V.

I walk down the over-crowded hallway into our bandroom, where Nelson and Kevin were playing their stupid game.

"Guys, can't you do anything but play?" I ask rudely. They both look up, with their mouths in an offended O shape.

"Relax, Zander. I'm sure no one stole your dumb tea cup. It's chipped, isn't it? Why are you still hung up on it?" Kevin says.

"Shut, Up. Someone stole it just to spite me, I know it."

The two boys sigh, as they go back to their game.

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

"So... Sheriff, you've finally found her. She belongs here, you have no right to check her out by force."

"Your crazy! You've left Stevie here for such a long time... How could you?" Kacey asked.

"I haven't... The hospital wanted her here, after i told them about her mental issues." She says. It was such good lying I almost believed her.

"Regina, just let the poor girl go." Graham said, trying to go easy on the mayor. She sighs, nods, and moves aside for us to go. I'm sure that if Graham wasn't there, Kacey would be locked in with me...

We go back wo Brewster, since we had band practice, even though it had been over a month since I've seen them.

"Hey guys..." I greet before walking in. Kacey jumps excitedly, following me and pushing me into the room, where the three guys were shocked, and excited to see me.

'Stevie!" They all ran to me, hugging me.

"What happened?" Nelson had asked. I shrugged. 'Nothing. It's not important."

We started practicing. When we were done, I walked home with Zander, a routine.

"So... I heard you're going on a rage. Someone stole something of yours, right?" I asked, as we walked along the grey sidewalk. He nodded. 'Yeah... Just... Something important to me..." He awkwardly said bye, and ran back to his house. When I came to my house, the mailbox was filled with more of those playing cards, all identical: A white rabbit.

* * *

**This is my last update for Zevie month. I hope you enjoyed :)**

**Read, Review**

**Fav, Follow****It makes my day so why not? Make yours too!**

**:) :D**


End file.
